


Una serpiente llamada Voldemort

by estalita11, MartaAM10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estalita11/pseuds/estalita11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaAM10/pseuds/MartaAM10
Summary: Después de convertirse en una serpiente e incapaz de volver a cambiar, Lord Voldemort se ve obligado a recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato, Harry acepta ayudar al Señor Oscuro a volver a su forma humana. SLASH HP / LVTMRTraducción al español.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Snake Named Voldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433140) by [estalita11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estalita11/pseuds/estalita11). 



> "Discurso regular"  
> :Lengua parsel:  
> "Pensamientos"  
> "Hechizos"  
> :Hechizos en parsel:

:¡Potter!:

Vestido con una túnica negra lisa, un joven relativamente pequeño con cabello negro desaliñado y gafas redondas con montura de alambre se detuvo, sobresaltado por la abrupta llamada de su nombre.  
Especialmente, pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, cuando no había nadie a la vista.

"Erm, hola?"

Algo silbó en clara agravación.

:Aquí abajo: dijo la voz en un tono mordaz, si no con un tono algo triste también.

Harry miró hacia abajo

:Oh.:

A los pies de Harry, en el borde del Bosque Prohibido, yacía una cobra de un blanco puro enrollada, la parte frontal de su cuerpo erguida y su capucha ensanchada con orgullo.  
La boca rosada de la serpiente se abrió, mostrando sus colmillos. Era un espécimen bastante grande e impresionante, pero al inspeccionarlo más de cerca, Harry pensó que se veía un poco mal y muy agotado a pesar de su estratagema de intimidación.  
Para no equivocarse, Harry todavía no estaba preocupado por eso pero, salvo el Basilisco de Slytherin, nunca había encontrado una serpiente que hubiera intentado herirlo, y por lo tanto no se sentía muy asustada por la cobra. 

Aunque, tenía que reconocerlo, en primer lugar no había conocido a muchas serpientes para hacer una verdadera generalización...

Sin embargo, Harry se agachó para estar más a la altura de la serpiente. Además, él era un Gryffindor intrigado... a veces hacían cosas que pueden no ser particularmente inteligentes.

:Um, sabes mi nombre: Harry dijo, desconcertado ahora que en realidad registró esta información.

La serpiente silbó de nuevo. Aparentemente tenía un poco de mal genio, pero aún así no hizo ningún movimiento para atacarlo.

:Claro que sé tu nombre, muchacho. Lo sé todo sobre ti, más que nadie:

Algo sobre el tono de la serpiente y el manierismo se reflejó en la mente de Harry, pero fue cuando notó que no tenía los ojos rosados rojizos que solía tener un animal albino, sino los inquietantemente rojos de la cobra que llevaba esta cobra, que todo cayó en su lugar.

Con un grito ahogado, Harry Potter, con los ojos abiertos, cayó sobre su trasero en estado de shock. La voz no era exactamente la misma que la de sus pesadillas, carecía de una calidad alta y etérea, y por el hecho de que provenía de la boca de una serpiente, pero ahora era inconfundible.

:¿V-Voldemort?:

:No, Albus Dumbledore. Por supuesto que soy yo, chico estúpido !:

Harry miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, con la esperanza que había alguien fuera de casa para advertir que el Señor Oscuro estaba aquí en Hogwarts y que podría necesitar un poco de ayuda. Mientras tanto, su mano buscaba su varita en el bolsillo.

"De todas las ocasiones tenía que ser cuando estaba después del toque de queda..." Harry pensó para sí mismo cuando su búsqueda fue en vano. Se giró para enfrentar a Voldemort de nuevo, cuidando de apuntar su varita recuperada hacia el mago convertido en serpiente.

:Qué grosero: siseó Voldemort, abriendo aún más su capucha. :¿Parece que tengo mi varita, Potter ?:

Harry entrecerró los ojos.  
:Eres una cobra venenosa, no es que estés desarmado . Además, ¿realmente crees que voy a bajar la guardia a tu alrededor?: Escupió Harry.

La serpiente pareció resoplar a la salida. 

:No te morderé, guarda tu varita. Tú eres el único que puede entenderme, así que no puedo matarte:

Ambos sabían que el "todavía" estaba implícito.

Harry estaba confundido, pero eso no lo hizo bajar su varita. :Te refieres a la lengua parsel? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? ¿Por qué estás aquí?:

Voldemort enroscó su cuerpo con más fuerza, con los ojos destellando y dijo :Eres la única persona aparte de mí que puede entender la lengua parsel, y como soy una serpiente, eres la única persona que puede entender lo que estoy diciendo actualmente:

"Bien, duh", pensó Harry. 

:Eso no me dijo absolutamente nada. Ahora dame una respuesta real antes de que te obligue a hacerlo. ¿Por qué viniste todo este camino para hablarme como una serpiente? Lo siento, si tus seguidores son menos interesantes que yo: se burló Harry con falsa arrogancia, :pero preferiría que simplemente volviera a su... cara de serpiente regular y conversara con ellos. No tengo nada que decirte, excepto tal vez enojarme o tratar de matarte:

Fue entonces cuando Harry presenció algo que pensó que nunca vería: un triste Voldemort. Por supuesto, como una serpiente no había mucha expresión facial con la que trabajar, pero la forma en que su cuerpo esbelto se desplomó en un puchero obvio hablaba volúmenes.

Voldemort silbó algo demasiado bajo para que Harry lo escuchara.

:Disculpe, ¿qué? No pude entenderte:

La serpiente suspiró, todo su cuerpo inflando y desinflando es sucesión. :Dije que no puedo:

Harry levantó una ceja oscura.  
:¿No puedes qué?:

Voldemort volvió a susurrar en voz baja.  
Harry se puso de pie, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que sentarse no era exactamente lo más inteligente en esta situación.

:Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar conmigo, entonces me iré...:

Voldemort escupió un silbido enojado y se mantuvo en toda su altura. 

:Dije que no puedo volver a cambiar, ¿Satisfecho?:

Harry no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando boquiabierto al Señor Oscuro que, aparentemente, estaba atrapado como una serpiente de seis pies y, Harry tembló, el único que podía entenderlo y, por lo tanto, ayudarlo era su enemigo mortal.

Él no podía evitarlo; resopló y luego se echó a reír, lo que lentamente se transformó en carcajadas. Harry cayó hacia atrás otra vez antes de rodar por la hierba, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se reía de la difícil situación del Señor Oscuro. No podía recordar reírse tan fuerte en toda su vida. Pronto le dolieron los costados y se quedó sin aliento, y sin embargo no pudo detenerse. 

Todo el tiempo hubieron una gran cantidad de maldiciones silbadas y viles réplicas volando desde la boca venenosa de Voldemort, que se perdieron en el viento y en los sonidos de la diversión de Harry.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos, la alegría de Harry se convirtió en risitas silenciosas. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con la manga y se sentó en una posición de rodillas. Voldemort se había aplastado en la hierba y lo observaba con una expresión asesina.  
Ah, bueno, era un hecho bien conocido que, si uno no era un basilisco, las apariencias no podían matar, no importa cuánto el Señor Oscuro lo pudiera desear. Harry hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo si ese fuera el caso.

:¿Ya terminaste?: Voldemort escupió, obviamente disgustado por la exhibición que acababa de presenciar.

Harry, todavía sonriendo ampliamente, asintió, mirando el veneno reunido en la boca de Voldemort.

:Dígame, mi querido Señor Oscuro, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?: preguntó Harry, con la cara como un gato de Cheshire.

:Potter, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que mi mordida era venenosa ?:

: Sí, pero si me mataste, ¿dónde te pondría eso? Atrapado como una serpiente y sin un hablante de parsel para ayudarte a desatascarte: Harry dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Voldemort silbó una maldición en voz baja. Ambos sabían que Harry tenía razón.  
Voldemort se elevó de nuevo a su altura máxima.  
:He venido a hacer una proposición:

Harry asintió, con la cara aún llena de alegría e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Voldemort continuara. No había sabido que la cara de una serpiente fuera capaz de expresar muchas expresiones, pero el Señor Oscuro ciertamente tenía una burla en su nuevo cuerpo.

:Hace unos días, un infiltrado, no sé quién ni cómo, logró poner una poción en mi té:

:¿Bebes té?: Harry soltó un grito, de alguna manera conmocionado por la idea del Señor Oscuro a la hora del té.

¿Quién sabía que las serpientes podían gruñir? Harry se encogió de hombros y una vez más hizo un gesto a Voldemort para que continuara con su narración.

:La poción era, lo que es más agravante, completamente desconocida para mí. Solo tomé un sorbo antes de saber inmediatamente que había algo en él, pero eso era todo lo que se necesitaba. Los efectos fueron instantáneos. Antes de mi plena resurrección, mi forma temporal había sido creada a partir de materiales humanos y de serpientes, y el efecto híbrido se transfirió a mi cuerpo completo, aunque con un énfasis mucho más humano. Sin embargo, la poción que tomé parecía haber abrumado de alguna manera la porción humana de mi cuerpo con la porción de serpiente, lo que resultó en mi... transformación:

:Sí, vale. ¿Y para qué me necesitas?: preguntó Harry con regocijo.

El delgado y pálido cuerpo de Voldemort se infla visiblemente con un suspiro de nuevo.

:A cambio de su ayuda para que me devuelva a mi forma humana, dejaré el Mundo Mágico libre de la guerra por un año y le daré a cinco de sus personas elegidas una amnistía en los años siguientes:

Harry resopló. 

:De verdad, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Tal vez debería matarte ahora: La voz de Harry ahora era fría y muy seria, un cambio completo respecto a momentos anteriores. Ambos sabían que el "trato" era uno que nunca aceptaría debido a su miseria.

Voldemort siseó bruscamente. 

:Bien, qué quieres:

Harry apoyó la barbilla en su mano y pareció pensar por unos momentos.

:Bueno, yo diría que simplemente abandones la guerra por completo, pero imagino que simplemente me morderás y vivirás el resto de tu vida como una serpiente por despecho. Eso realmente no nos ayuda a los dos, sin embargo, ¿verdad?: 

Voldemort simplemente respondió a la pregunta con una mirada de odio. Harry se rió entre dientes, hasta que Voldemort dijo siniestramente :Ya has visto lo que pasa cuando muero ... no funciona.:  

Sin miedo, Voldemort se deslizó más cerca, levantándose como una cobra hasta su altura máxima. :Mis fuerzas saben esto ahora, también. No se detendrán en mi ausencia. Se han tomado precauciones y planes, tanto para mí como para sus partes. La guerra vendrá como sea, porque se ha estado gestando en nuestro mundo durante demasiado tiempo. Sepa esto, Potter, y escoge tus siguientes acciones cuidadosamente:

Externamente, Harry permaneció indiferente, pero por dentro vacilaba en la indecisión. 

Voldemort solo había confirmado sus temores... el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la muerte de Cedric, el ritual en el cementerio, el renacimiento de Voldemort, todavía estaban frescos en su mente.

:Podría encerrarte en alguna parte:

: Eso solo te daría tiempo. Nadie estará a salvo al final:

Tiempo... seguridad. 

Eso es lo que Harry necesitaba, el primero para sí mismo, el segundo para aquellos que le importaban. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry tenía el poder de controlar su situación. Tuvo la oportunidad de tomar una decisión. No sabía cuánto de las palabras de Voldemort podía confiar, pero no podía dudar de que la probabilidad de que al menos la mayor parte de la verdad fuera alta. La tormenta estaba creciendo, los eventos se movían, y temía que nada pudiera detenerla.    

Tiempo... seguridad... elección.

:Déjame vivir mis sextos y séptimos años en paz mientras vas en tu guarida malvada, y luego dejas a Hogwarts, sus estudiantes y a cinco personas seleccionadas solos. Podemos volver a ser enemigos mortales o lo que sea, pero mientras las personas que amo estén a salvo, entonces no me importa.  
Y esa era la verdad... Harry no quería ver a nadie más sufrir por esta guerra. Sin duda, era una fantasía sin esperanza, pero con eso... esa maldita profecía, y la ominosa declaración de que él era el único capaz de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, haría todo lo posible por mantener la lucha entre él y Lord Voldemort. Tal vez, lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento era su oportunidad. 

Hazlo, hazlo.

Susurró una parte de él, y su varita en realidad temblaba para querer obedecer. Pero cuando realmente captó la imagen de su enemigo antes que él, todo lo que vio fue una criatura semi-indefensa y agotada, sentada en el suelo frío, tan golpeada y patética a pesar de su intento de desafiar, que una parte de Harry no podía ni pensarlo. No sería una pelea justa en lo más mínimo, y cómo odiaba a las personas que se metían con alguien más pequeño sólo porque podían. 

¡Pero es Voldemort! 

"Sí, sí, lo sé..." Harry se susurró a sí mismo, pero incluso entonces, hizo poca diferencia en la imagen mental que ya se había formado de las delicadas circunstancias puestas en un plato frente a él. Voldemort había acudido a él, totalmente indefenso, sabiendo que muy bien podría significar su muerte de la mano de Harry. Mostró un retorcido tipo de confianza (Harry pensó en llamarlo confianza, pero dudaba que Voldemort fuera capaz de eso) respecto a la ética y la nobleza de Harry en la vida.

En ese momento, Harry se sintió tan abatido como Voldemort probablemente se sintió, porque de repente supo que estaba dejando pasar su mejor oportunidad para liberar al mundo de una vez por todas.  
El Señor Oscuro se deslizó entre sus dedos a causa de su ridículamente blando corazón y conciencia.  
Además, aunque podría ganarle tiempo al igual que hacer un trato, la cantidad de la cual sería incierta considerando que Voldemort podría estar en un nuevo cuerpo al día siguiente por lo que sabía. 

Maldita sea.

Voldemort estaba tardando demasiado, y en un ataque de irritación, Harry declaró: 

:Tómalo o déjalo, Riddle, pero esa es mi única oferta:

Harry sabía, a pesar de sus estipulaciones, que al menos todavía estaba usando esta situación para su propio beneficio. El acuerdo fue impreciso y casi no tuvo consecuencias para él mismo, excepto por tener que probablemente tener que aguantar a una serpiente de Lord Voldemort por quién sabía cuánto tiempo, ya que no daba un marco de tiempo para su final del trato.  
Demonios, podría tardar 100 años en resolverlo. 

Pero fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió lo desesperado que estaba Voldemort, porque, al desnudar sus colmillos, siseó :Bien, estamos de acuerdo: 

La magia había estado colgando en el aire, y en el momento en que Voldemort aceptó los términos se rompió, y chisporroteó dando a entender que los términos eran vinculantes. 

Harry parpadeó de asombro; era la magia de otra persona, no la de Harry o la de Voldemort, era magia antigua y fuerte.  
Y entonces supo lo que era, y casi se pegó a sí mismo.  
Correcto, esto debería convertirse en una ganga mágica. Duh, podría haber echado a perder todo. Al menos ahora no habría una manera fácil de sortear el acuerdo ahora que Hogwarts los había comprometido. Era agradable saber que al menos alguien, ¿algo?, Lo estaba cuidando y tal vez incluso apoyaba su decisión. Voldemort parecía muy resignado ahora. Bastardo.

Los dos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio por varios momentos. :Entonces, uh, ¿ahora qué?: aventuró Harry.

:¡Piensa, niño! Fue una poción la que me hizo esto. ¿Dónde encontrarías un maestro de pociones?:

La comprensión amaneció en el rostro de Harry. :Oh, cierto, crees que Snape es uno de tus Mortífagos:

Voldemort gruñó, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. 

Mierda.

:¿Qué quieres decir con que creo que es uno de mis mortífagos?:

Harry se detuvo, preguntándose si de alguna manera podría explicar su falta de información, o si ahora tenía que informarle al Señor Oscuro de cierta información sobre su supuesto seguidor leal. Al final, pensó que era un mentiroso tan malo y, a pesar de que el hombre era un gitano grasiento, podía poner a Snape en su lista de "No tocar"... es decir, a menos que haga algo para molestar a Harry antes de que finalice la séptima Año, en cuyo caso el espía estaría solo.

:Um, bueno, odio decírtelo, Tom, pero Snape es un espía. Ahora que lo considero, creo que Snape es probablemente el que envenenó tu té en primer lugar. Es parte de la Orden de Dumbledore:

La rabia ardía en sus ojos escarlatas, una combinación por uso de Harry de su verdadero nombre y por la información que le había dado. Voldemort se echó hacia atrás y mostró sus colmillos goteando, chillando con furia. 

:¿QUÉ? ¡Ese traidor vil!:

Harry se encogió de hombros imperturbable. :Lo siento:

Voldemort comenzó a deslizarse por la hierba, adelante y atrás, en una burla de ritmo.

:Si fuera él, él sabría el antídoto, quizás incluso ya lo haya preparado. ¡Debo descubrirlo !: detuvo su paso de serpiente y miró a Harry. :Debes llevarme al castillo. Juro que todos permanecerán ilesos:  
Harry se puso de pie.: 

:¿Cómo voy a explicar mi nueva mascota a todos? Ellos ya pensaron que yo era el próximo Señor Oscuro en el segundo año cuando descubrieron que podía hablar con las serpientes:

El cuerpo de Voldemort se movió de una manera extraña que podría haber sido un encogimiento de hombros. :Diles que me encontraron en el bosque y que deseaban cuidarme hasta recuperar la salud. Soy una mascota abandonada que estuvo cerca de la muerte por frío y hambre, y tú, siendo el gran Salvador, no pudiste dejarme morir. Haz un buen trabajo y la gente te creerá, ya que a la gente de la luz les encantan las historias de sollozos:

Harry consideró la historia antes de asentir lentamente. :Supongo que eso podría funcionar. ¿Puedes manejar ser mimado, mi pobre serpiente perdida?:

:Si alguien intenta mimarme, entonces pierden sus derechos de permanecer ilesos:

"Tendré que dejar que todos sepan que eres una reina del drama", murmuró Harry en inglés.

:Puedo entender todavía el inglés, Potter:

"Estoy tan asustado", dijo Harry con un melodrama falso. Se acercó a la gran serpiente blanca y la miró.

:Entonces, um, ¿debo llevarte? ¿Puedo siquiera tocarte sin... ¿Hacerme daño?:

:Fue la parte mágica de nuestra conexión la que te causó dolor, y como en esta forma mi magia está atada, no debería haber ninguna molestia: La serpiente sonó decepcionada.

:Ah, vale. Así que, sólo te recogeré ahora:

Harry vaciló antes de agacharse y envolver sus manos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Voldemort, asegurándose de que tenía un agarre seguro sobre él antes de levantarlo. 

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que su pequeña historia sobre su nueva "mascota" podría no ser una gran mentira. Harry podía decir que el Señor Oscuro era un poco delgado y muy frío. Había varios rasguños entre sus escamas, y la forma en que colgaba bastante flojo en las manos de Harry sugería que estaba agotado.

:¿Has comido algo?:

Volviendo la cabeza, Voldemort respondió :He pasado los últimos días arrastrándome por un bosque para encontrar a un mocoso entre cientos de ellos. ¿Cuándo habría tenido tiempo de comer?:

Tratando de ignorar la respuesta rápida a una simple pregunta, Harry dio la espalda al bosque y caminó hacia la vasta forma del Castillo de Hogwarts.

:¿Cómo te metiste en el Bosque Prohibido de todos modos? No podías haber aparecido. Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasa con las salas de anti aparición? Oh, espera, no tienes exactamente la firma mágica adecuada en este momento, tú ...:

Apretando su mandíbula, Voldemort le dijo :Actualmente carezco de una firma mágica. Y fue Colagusano: Dijo la serpiente con desprecio. 

:Esa rata llorona me encontró y me ensordeció con sus gritos femeninos antes de caer aquí. En realidad me lanzó una maldición asesina, el desgraciado, pero mi casa está encantada, por lo que si esa maldición particular está dirigida a mí mismo, incluso en esta forma, las salas deben transportarme a otro lugar antes de ser golpeado:

Harry frunció el ceño. 

:Pensé que Colagusano sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para no matar a ninguna serpiente que se encuentre en tu hogar:

:Nagini es la única serpiente en mi hogar que tiene mi protección explícita. Después de todo, usted mismo es un hablante de parsel, y puede ser tan tonto como para enviarme a uno de los reptiles con la esperanza de que no pudiera hablarle de antemano:

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el paranoico Señor Oscuro, riéndose internamente de cómo esa paranoia era casi su caída.

:Oye: Harry se entusiasmó de repente. 

:Quién pensó que Colagusano intentaría exterminarte. Imaginé que, como colega, Colagusano habría sentido algún tipo de simpatía, incluso si eres el depredador natural de su forma animaga:

Voldemort siseó ante la sugerencia de que él era una plaga. :Una mordedura seca puede no ser mortal, pero aún duele, Potter:

:Muérdeme y te dejo aquí:

Voldemort se burló, pero dejó caer la cabeza con un dolor evidente en su alma marchita.

"Buena serpiente", dijo Harry felizmente, volviéndose hacia el castillo con la serpiente tendida torpemente lejos de su cuerpo en ambas manos.

Al principio, Harry no había querido tocar a la serpiente, y mucho menos recogerlo. Pero ahora que podía sentir y ver la condición en la que se encontraba Voldemort, sintió una incómoda piedad por el Señor Oscuro.  
Malditos sean sus tendencias salvadoras. Los músculos del Señor Oscuro estaban tensos, y Harry sospechaba que era porque tenía frío. 

Concedido, podría haber sido por todo tipo de odio e ira dirigidos a él, pero Harry pensó que al menos algo podía ser del frío. 

Las serpientes confiaban en su entorno para mantenerse en el rango óptimo de temperatura corporal, y en la actualidad era gran parte del invierno en Gran Bretaña, que era mucho más frío que lo que era cómodo para un reptil tropical.  
Voldemort tuvo suerte de que no hubiera nevado todavía.

¿Pero cómo calentar a la serpiente obstinada? Harry sabía que el idiota nunca admitiría tener frío. Afortunadamente, una excusa muy legítima se dio a conocer a Harry.

:Voldemort, vas a tener que ponerte alrededor de mi cuello para que mis manos estén libres:

:Bien: fue su respuesta recortada. 

Sonriendo ligeramente, Harry maniobró la serpiente para que pudiera acurrucarse alrededor de sus hombros, haciéndolo sutilmente de tal manera que tuvo que deslizarse debajo de su túnica exterior y acercarse más al calor corporal de Harry. 

Una vez que el hombre convertido en serpiente se colocó alrededor del cuello de Harry, el joven sacó su Capa de Invisibilidad del bolsillo y los cubrió a los dos con ella para que pudiera volver a esconderse en el castillo, odiando que tuviera que rendirse.  
Este secreto, pero se usó este o el Mapa del Merodeador para evitar una detención con Filch.

:¿Dónde conseguiste una capa de invisibilidad ?:

Harry se encogió de hombros. Tal vez él podría jugar un poco con él :Lo tomé prestado:

:Sé que estás mintiendo… puedo olerlo en ti:

Suspirando, Harry admitió :Era de mi padre. Ya sabes, ¿el que mataste? Lo uso para escabullirme:

: Sí, me sorprendió bastante tener la suerte de verte vagando por los terrenos del castillo tan tarde en la noche:

Harry resopló. :Si, tu suerte. Ahora cállate.:

Harry tenía años de experiencia evitando la detección durante sus horas de actividad oculta, así que no les tomó mucho tiempo regresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. 

Desafortunadamente, fue un poco más difícil evitar la detección allí.

"Harry, ¿dónde has estado?"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Dando un paseo, Hermione. Te lo dije antes de irme".

La niña de cabello marrón, rizado e incontrolable y un cerebro perpetuamente hambriento de conocimiento le dio al niño que vivió una mirada de regaño. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá e ignoró por completo la confrontación familiar, demasiado absorto en su revista de Quidditch.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Nunca te has ido tanto tiempo".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Fue una buena noche, y perdí la noción del tiempo". 

Aquí respiró hondo, decidiendo que era ahora o nunca. "Y puedo haber encontrado una nueva mascota". 

Ron levantó la vista de su revista y volvió la cabeza hacia Harry.

Hermione deslizó sus ojos por su persona. "No veo ninguna 'nueva mascota'"

Tratando de actuar con indiferencia, Harry desabotonó su túnica exterior y la dejó caer, revelando las suaves y brillantes escamas blancas del Señor Oscuro disfrazado. El malvado bastardo se levantó y se quitó la capucha, dando un siseo.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento y dio un paso atrás. Ron chilló y se agachó aún más en los cojines del sofá.

Harry, gruñendo, golpeó al Señor Oscuro en la nariz. Indignado, Voldemort lanzó un insulto bastante desagradable en la dirección de Harry, pero sin embargo, volvió a meterse en sus ropas.

"Harry, eso es una serpiente", gimió Ron.

Harry tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no volver a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se permitió decir: "¿Oh? No me di cuenta. Pensé que era un gatito hambriento, no una serpiente hambrienta".

Hermione le lanzó otra mirada de regaño por su mejilla, pero le dio a la serpiente una mirada de preocupación y dio un paso adelante.  
Ron simplemente la miró como si estuviera loca.

"¿Se está muriendo de hambre?"

Sin darse cuenta completamente de lo que estaba haciendo, Harry levantó una mano y acarició las escalas nacaradas de Voldemort antes de responderle a Hermione. "Sí, hambriento y muy frío. Él, bueno, me dijo que estaba abandonado en el bosque. No podía dejarlo allí para que muriera". 

Sorprendentemente, Harry no tuvo que fingir completamente el tono de súplica, pero no se permitió detenerse en el pensamiento.

"Aww, pobre. ¿Cómo se llama?"

Ponerse en el lugar, pensó Harry rápidamente antes de romper en una sonrisa de mierda. 

"Voy a llamarlo Tommy".

Otra perturbación bastante desagradable sobre cómo se producirían sus muchas muertes y un ajuste alrededor de su cuello le dijo a Harry que el Señor Oscuro no estaba contento con este nombre.  
Hermione lo miró con una mirada crítica e incrédula. 

"Harry, eso es extrañamente cercano al verdadero nombre de You-Know-Who".

Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo.  
"Bueno, él me recuerda a Voldemort, es blanco como la muerte y tiene los ojos rojos. Pero eso es porque la serpiente es una albina, y además: ¿quién va a tener miedo de una serpiente llamada Tommy?"

:Potter, no puedo decir si eres un sádico o un masoquista.:

Harry simplemente respondió dándole una palmada al Señor Oscuro en su cabeza.

Más tarde esa noche, después de presentar a su nueva 'mascota' al resto de sus compañeros de sexto año, Harry colocó a Voldemort en su cama antes de ir al baño para su rutina nocturna. Cuando regresó, vestido con su pijama azul oscuro de algodón, se metió en la cama junto a la serpiente y cerró las cortinas, colocándose un amuleto y silenciando el área.

:¿Hambriento ?: preguntó. 

Voldemort gruñó asintiendo con la cabeza luego de un segundo de terca vacilación. Harry convocó una rata para él y la petrificó.

:Mmm, se ve sabroso: comentó Harry, tratando de ver el humor en la situación en lugar de la parte desagradable.

Por un momento, Voldemort tuvo una mirada de absoluto disgusto antes de que sus ojos se apagaran y se lanzara hacia la rata, la envolviera con su boca y la tragara por completo. 

Harry se sintió un poco enfermo.

:¿Qué pasó ahi?: Harry le preguntó al ahora contento Dark Lord, con un bulto visible en su vientre.

:Instinto: Voldemort suspiró. 

Sonriendo con repentina diversión ante el tono resignado, Harry pasó un dedo por la cabeza de la serpiente, aunque el hombre-serpiente maniobró efectivamente alejándose del toque. 

Sacudiéndose, Harry se preguntó por qué hizo eso.

:¿Donde vas a dormir?:  
:Eres bajo: Voldemort resopló mientras Harry fruncía el ceño; estaba en el lado bajo del promedio, muchas gracias, no un enano.

:Voy a dormir al final de la cama:

Harry se sorprendió momentáneamente pero lo ocultó con un encogimiento de hombros casual. 

:Haz lo que quieras, solo no me muerdas los dedos de los pies y no te vayas a escondidas: 

He escrito las cortinas para darte un golpe desagradable si intentas irte.

:¿Donde aprendiste eso?:

Sonriendo, Harry negó con la cabeza. "Mi secreto", dijo en inglés. Gracias Hermione. Con eso, se arrastró bajo las sábanas y se acomodó en el colchón. 

:Buenas noches: murmuró torpemente. 

Voldemort ya estaba dormido. Fue muy surrealista para Harry, ver al Señor Oscuro en un momento de debilidad, ¡un momento que ocurrió en su cama! Harry se preguntó brevemente si se había vuelto loco. La respuesta fue "probablemente", pero aún así, Harry se sintió extrañamente indiferente al respecto. 

Estaba a punto de quitarse las gafas cuando se le ocurrió una idea, y apuntó su varita a la serpiente dormida, lanzando un encantamiento de calefacción.

Voldemort, mientras dormía, parecía hundirse cada vez más en el edredón de Harry. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry colocó sus lentes junto a su cama, su varita debajo de su almohada (al alcance de la mano) y se quedó dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento muchísimo, no tengo excusa para esta pausa tan larga, me siento muy irresponsable y prometo que no volverá a pasar algo así.  
> Por cierto, se que hay algunos fallos en la traducción y hay algunas palabras que no corresponden, algunos espacios mal puestos y otras cosas, los iré corrigiendo poco a poco.  
> Espero que me podáis perdonar por todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar.

Esa noche Harry durmió felizmente sin sueños, y como resultado se despertó fresco y listo para el día. Es decir, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con una cobra de ojos rojos mirándolo.

Con un grito, agitó las mantas, arrojó a la serpiente y se afectó a la cama de un golpe.

: Potter, ¡Imbécil !:

"Uh, Harry, ¿estás bien?" Neville Longbottom tuvo que preocuparse desde dónde estaba parado junto a su cama.

El chico se mueve como si quisiera pararse sobre él para mantenerse fuera del alcance de la cobra en el suelo.

Haciendo una mueca, Harry se dio cuenta del frío suelo de madera, frotando la espalda para aliviar la picadura.

"Er, sí, Neville, estoy bien" El otro chico le dio una última mirada cautelosa antes de salir del dormitorio.

Harry caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama donde Voldemort había aterrizado.

:I'm so sorry. Normalmente no me despierto con Señores Oscuros en mi cara, mirándome dormir: Le dije a la serpiente con sarcasmo.

Voldemort le manda una mirada de odio, obviamente deseando poder lanzar un Crucio al niño. : No te estaba viendo dormir, simplemente estaba tratando de decidir cuál es la mejor manera de despertarte:

: Bien, estoy despierto ahora. ¿Feliz ?:

: Estás vivo, así que no:

Harry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, abriendo su baúl para agarrar las cosas que necesitaba para prepararse para el día.

Antes de ir al baño, acercó al Señor Oscuro a la cama. La serpiente le silbó por sus esfuerzos.

: Ve a esconderte. No sé cómo reaccionarán mis amigos cuando vuelvan del baño para encontrar un suelto mientras no estoy. No queremos que te maldigan accidentalmente, ¿verdad ?: Harry estaba mintiendo, por supuesto.

Gruñendo Voldemort hizo lo que le dijeron y se escabulló debajo de la cama.

Varios minutos después, Harry regresó completamente vestido con sus túnicas escolares.

A su alrededor, sus compañeros de dormitorio también se encuentran en varias etapas de vestir.

Por suerte para Harry, ninguno de ellos tenía demasiado preocupado por la cobra que se encontraba debajo de la cama de Harry.

Agarrando su bolsa con sus materiales de clase, Harry se colgó la correa sobre el hombro y luego miró a Voldemort, quien había salido de debajo de la cama una vez que Harry regresó del baño.

: Eh, ¿Necesitas usar el baño? No estoy muy familiarizado con los hábitos de aseo de las serpientes ...:

'¿Realmente le pregunté eso?' Harry pensó horrorizado.

Voldemort gruñó algo que definitivamente era un no. Harry juraría haber visto una especie de sonrojo en la cara de la serpiente. O tal vez no.

Dudando solo por un momento, Harry se agachó y recogió a su enemigo mortal, haciendo que dicho enemigo se volviera antes de que se relajara.

Harry tratando de que la serpiente se acomodara sobre sus hombros, intentó no hacer una mueca cuando las escamas frías le rozaron la piel desnuda.

Habían decidido que sería mejor intentar y no ocultar el hecho de que Harry estaba teniendo una serpiente y que saldría a la calle juntos como dueño y mascota.

Ese pensamiento animó un poco a Harry. : Bueno, solo hazme saber si alguna vez necesitas ir al baño. Eso va para cualquier otra cosa también. Te conseguiré una de esas cajas de mascotas que se auto refrescan, pero mientras tanto, siéntete libre de avisarme si necesitas algo como comida, agua o lo que sea. Eres mi mascota, después de todo, y se supone que debo cuidar de ti: Harry dijo, riéndose.

Voldemort ensanchó su capucha, probablemente indignado por el hecho de que tenía que confiar en un niño para algunas de sus necesidades básicas.

"Oh, supéralo", murmuró Harry, bajando las escaleras hasta la Sala Común donde se encontraban con sus dos amigos.

"Buenos días Harry y ... Tommy", saludó Hermione, deteniéndose inciertamente antes de saludar a la nueva mascota de su amiga.

Harry golpeó a Voldemort, quien le dijo con bastante rudeza por donde le dio el saludo con un fuerte siseo.

Hermione miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Él dice hola". Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon minuciosamente.

"¿Puedes entenderme?" Parecía bastante estupefacta por la idea.

"Es una serpiente inteligente que ha vivido alrededor de los humanos toda su vida", respondió Harry simplemente.

"Bueno, creo que es muy espeluznante, Harry. ¿De verdad te la vas a quedar?" Pregunté Ron mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

La niña golpeó a Ron en el brazo, diciéndole algo parecido a que no se debe hablar mal de las personas, en este caso, de las serpientes cuando estaban presentes.

Giraron al unísono y salieron del retrato de Gryffindor para dirigirse al Gran Salón para el desayuno.

"Lo mejor conversación que algunas personas que conozco" fue todo lo que respondió Harry.

Ron se sintió dudoso, pero no dijo nada más mientras se frotaba el brazo magullado. Si por casualidad él caminaba unos centímetros más lejos de Harry de lo normal, nadie lo comentaba.

Al entrar en el Gran Salón, el trío se envió en sus lugares habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor y amontonó sus platos con los alimentos preparados para ellos.

Cuando más estudiantes entran, Voldemort hizo que se sentara derecho sobre el hombro de Harry con su capucha ensanchada, dando cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar con una mirada aguda a cambio.

Todos le dieron a Harry y su nuevo compañero caras pálidas y ojos preocupados.

"Abajo, muchacho" sospechó Harry. "No quieres ser forzado a volver al frío, ahora, ¿verdad?" Más tranquilamente dijo: No eres un basilisco, así que abandonaste las miradas de muerte:

Voldemort pudo recuperar el control de su temperamento, hasta que Dumbledore intentó hacer una aparición, es decir, en cuyo caso el Señor Oscuro comenzó a lanzar miradas de muerte e insultos en la dirección del Director antes de que Harry se viera obligado a agarrar la cabeza de la serpiente y empujarla bajo su túnica.

: ¡Relájate! ¿Quieres que te atrapen? De acuerdo, no estaré triste si te pillan: Harry intentó silbar en voz baja, pero aún así, los estudiantes a su alrededor le miraban con cautela.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír dulcemente para tranquilizarlos, no del todo confiado con su esfuerzo. "Se cayó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana", les dijo en explicación del mal genio de la serpiente.

Eso en realidad podría no haber sido una mentira, Harry reflexionó con una sonrisa.

Durante el desayuno, Harry trató de actuar de forma natural mientras disparaba miradas hacia la mesa principal, mientras que todos los demás lo miraban.

Mientras que los estudiantes parecían demasiado desconfiados de Voldemort, los maestros no parecían notariales a su nuevo acompañante hasta la mitad de la comida cuando dicho malvado bastardo escabullirse de debajo de la túnica de Harry nuevamente.

Ahora gran parte de las atenciones de los maestros estaban sobre él y la serpiente venenosa alrededor de su cuello.

El que más le preocupaba a Harry era Snape, ya que si su predicción era correcta y Snape le había dado a Voldemort la poción de transformarlo en una serpiente, entonces él tenía más posibilidades de reconocer al Señor Oscuro.

Harry mantenía la esperanza de que Colagusano mencionara "mató" a la serpiente. Pero Snape nunca apareció para desayunar esa mañana, así que Harry al menos podría relajarse por un tiempo.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, continuaron lanzando miradas curiosas a Harry de modo que Harry sabía que tenían que dar una explicación muy pronto.

Y efectivamente, mientras el Gran Salón se vaciaba cuando los estudiantes iban a clase, Dumbledore cruzó la sala hacia donde estaba sentado Harry.

Cuando se acercó, el anciano mago usó esa extraña y ennegrecida mano derecha para alisarse distraídamente su barba nevada.

Harry no dijo nada, pero cuando Voldemort pudo ver la mano, hizo un curioso siseo que podría haber significado que estaba en estado de shock.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de presionarlo por respuestas antes de que Dumbledore lo alcanzara.

"Buenos días, profesor", saludó Harry cortésmente. Voldemort se enroscó más fuerte alrededor de su garganta. Harry sabía que la serpiente probablemente estaba absteniendo de reaccionar abiertamente al viejo.

"Buenos días, mi muchacho. No pude evitar notar a tu nuevo amigo aquí". Harry hizo un sonido de asfixia para ocultar su risa. ¡Oh, la ironía! Lo cubrió con una tos, que fue asistida por la forma en que se asoció que Voldemort lo estrangulaba.

Ahora, a su alrededor, Harry notó que los pocos estudiantes que quedaban y que no sabían de su serpiente le estaban prestando una gran cantidad de atención, escuchando la conversación.

Harry tratando de que Voldemort se viera como una pobre y desamparada serpiente le dijo al director: "Lo encontré medio hambriento y congelándose ayer". Trató de hacer que pareciera que no había pasado el toque de queda

"Mientras caminaba por el Bosque Prohibido, me dijo que había estado abandonado hace unas semanas cerca de Hogsmeade. Debe comprender, profesor, que no pueda dejarlo allí. Ha estado en cautiverio toda su vida; no sabe cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza, y definitivamente no sobrevivirá al invierno ".

Harry puso sus ojos lo más abiertos y suplicantes que le fue posible.

"Harry, esa es una serpiente muy peligrosa. Hogwarts normalmente no permite mascotas venenosas". Dumbledore lo miró críticamente por detrás de sus gafas, y Harry agachó la cabeza.

"Lo sé, profesor. Le prometo que no lastimará a nadie. Tommy es todo ladridos pero ningún mordisco"

"Tommy?" Aquí Dumbledore parecía medio divertido y medio alarmado.

Harry se sintió sonreír ligeramente de manera maliciosa y modificada y dijo en voz baja para que solo Dumbledore pudiera escuchar. "Bueno, tienes que admitir que tiene cierto parecido con otro Tom que conocemos, pero ahí está donde termina la comparación. Solo pensé que era un nombre apropiado en lugar de algo como Venom o Spike. Por supuesto, ¿Tal vez Fluffy pondría a la gente más a gusto? "

Voldemort siseó con indignación. Los ojos de Dumbledore simplemente brillaron alegremente. "Muy bien, mi muchacho. Tu situación es única, ya que tienes un medio para controlar al animal. Sin embargo, tendré que darle la bienvenida a tu serpiente en un período de prueba de dos semanas para ver si realmente no es peligroso. Durante para proteger la seguridad de los estudiantes durante ese tiempo, debo insistir en que me permita colocar un enlace de proximidad en el dos de ustedes como medida de precaución. Evitará que se salgan del alcance de la vista uno del otro y, por lo tanto, siempre estará al tanto de lo que ... Tommy, está haciendo. ¿Es suficiente? "

"Sí, gracias profesor!" Harry se ruborizó, sonriendo mientras internamente estaba pensando, ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡No vamos a tener ninguna privacidad en absoluto! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a andar con el maldito Voldemort?

"Lo prometo, Tommy no tocará un pelo de la cabeza de nadie". Harry realmente esperaba que su sonrisa no se hubiera convertido en una mueca cuando la musculosa cola de 'Tommy' se apretó alrededor de su tráquea. Dumbledore asintió e hizo en silencio un hechizo con su varita antes de hacer un gesto de mandar a otra parte con la mano.

"Ahora corre, antes de que llegues tarde a clase". Mientras Harry caminaba en su primera clase detrás de Hermione y Ron, Voldemort se retorcía debajo de su túnica para estar a la altura de Harry.

: ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un Slytherin ?:

Harry meneó la cabeza. : Oh, creo que siempre tuvo las capacidades para ello. La primera elección del sombrero para mí fue tu casa, oh Gran heredero de Slytherin: dijo Harry.

Ahora, varios años después del hecho, Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que podría haber sido feliz como un Slytherin, y algunas veces se preguntaba cómo podría haber sido su vida si hubiera dejado el Sombrero Seleccionador lo colocara en la Casa de las Serpientes, eso no quiere decir que no fuera feliz como Gryffindor, porque claramente al menos la mitad de él también pertenecía a esa casa, pero a veces había partes de él que nunca encajarían con los leones.

Después de un poco de silencio, Voldemort finalmente respondió: Potter, realmente odio decir que me ha sorprendido:

: Tú, mi querido Señor Oscuro, parece que tienes la impresión de que encajo en algún tipo de molde de "Salvador" como todos los demás. Pues lamento decirte que no lo hago, y tú o cualquiera que piense lo contrario podéis besarme en culo:

: Preferiría no hacerlo:

Harry se rio. Las clases continuarán como de costumbre para Harry, excepto por el hecho de que tenía una gran cobra alrededor de sus hombros.

Pero dicha cobra era un genio, y en realidad era bastante útil durante la clase, incluso cuando sus comentarios útiles a menudo se encontraban entre otros más mordaces e insultantes.

Al final, Harry se encuentra disfrutando más de las lecciones, ya que Voldemort a menudo complementa el material con información menos conocida pero cada vez más útil debido a que estaba horrorizado por la falta de información que incluye el plan de estudios de Hogwarts.

El Señor Oscuro probablemente se aburría si estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su enemigo, o presumiendo.

A medida que avanza el día, los estudiantes susurraron y le lanzaron miradas de reojo a Harry cada vez que hablaba en el siseo silencioso del pársel, pero los ignoró la mayoría del tiempo, ya no tan tímido sobre su supuesta capacidad "Oscura".

Trató de usarlo principalmente a escondidas solo para evitar las miradas groseras. Pero, una vez más, nunca pedimos su protagonismo, por lo que no les daría la satisfacción del actuar como pensaban que debería.

Los Slytherin incluso mantuvieron su distancia por una vez, lo cual fue casi una ventaja.

En un momento, sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse y responder a un grupo de cuarto año, obviamente abiertos sobre sus pensamientos, asegurándose de hablar lo suficientemente alto para todos los demás en el atestado pasillo escuchar fácilmente.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué me miráis? Es bastante grosero, ¿sabéis?" Un chico confiado de Ravenclaw, dio un paso adelante.

"Estás hablando con esa serpiente. Tú-sabes-quién también puede hacer eso".

"Sí, él puede", asintió Harry, usando el tono de voz duh. "También tiene su propia serpiente, Nagini. ¿Qué piensas de eso?"

Todo el mundo se quedó absorto en la conversación. Muchos ojos se abrieron ante la mención del familiar de Voldemort.

"¿Te estás volviendo como él, entonces, Potter?" una voz gritó. Harry no podría decir quién era, ya que esa persona permanecía oculto entre la multitud. Cobarde

"Díganme, ¿por qué podría ser bueno que yo sea un hablante de pársel?" Silencio

Harry sospechó como si estuviera decepcionado.

"Bueno, si Voldemort" al nombrarlo todos se estremecieron visiblemente, "puede hablar con las serpientes, y yo puedo hablar con las serpientes, entonces eso significa que ya no tiene eso como una ventaja. Se podría decir que somos iguales"

: En tu vida, Potter:

"En ese sentido", terminó Harry, sin cesar, divertido ante la repugnancia de Voldemort.

Algunos rostros, todavía pálidos ante la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro, parecían tener una comprensión creciente, mientras que otros parecían confundidos o dudosos. Y para los que seguían pensando igual, Harry sonrió pícaramente.

"Vamos, gente" No quería alejar a sus amigos por el bien de Voldemort. Los otros en su casa también estaban acostumbrados a la vista, solo daban miradas vacilantes de vez en cuando. Harry sabía que estas alturas su pequeña escena en el pasillo antes de haber logrado rodear las cadenas de chismes. Con suerte, su discurso de 'No soy un señor Oscuro' salió intacto. Sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar notar que algunos de los Slytherin parecían deprimidos.

: Oye mira: Harry le indicó a Voldemort: Parece que los Slytherins esperaban que estaba de su lado. Veo que rompí sus esperanzas de ganar:

Harry dijo con falsa simpatía. Malfoy, sentado en el Slytherin, notó que Harry miraba hacia allí y le frunció el ceño. Harry sonrió descaradamente y se dio la vuelta.

: Tu humor es terrible:

: No, simplemente no puedes aceptar una broma ... ¿O es la verdad lo que no puedes aceptar ?:

: Cállate y come tu comida, muchacho, para que puedas dejar esta maldita charla:

Más tarde esa noche, Harry regresó a su dormitorio.

Anteriormente, había pedido a Los Elfos Domésticos que le dejaran una pequeña caja vacía, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando descubrí que habían dejado una pequeña caja de madera con la palabra "HUEVOS" a un lado sentado en su cama.

Con un hechizo de corte bien controlado, hizo un agujero en el costado de la caja y perdió prestada un poco de la arena para gatos de Hermione, que utiliza para que Crookshanks se pueda duerma dentro.

: Aquí está tu caja de arena, Tom: dijo Harry, colocando la caja junto a su cama fuera del tráfico.

Voldemort se deslizó hasta ella, vacilante al principio, agitando la lengua para oler el aire.

: Funcionará, a pesar de ser tan cutre. ¿Y debes llamarlo así ?: Se quejó.

:¿What? ¿Debería llamarlo 'La Sala del Trono del Señor Oscuro' ?: Harry se rió de la broma.

Era todo lo que el Señor Oscuro iba a obtener, y si no le gustaba, entonces tenía un problema.

Tendría que encontrar otro lugar para dejar una "Oh, dioses, Voldemort y chistes de baño ..." Harry pensó, algo horrorizado de sí mismo.

Igual que la noche anterior, Harry cerró las cortinas y el silencio, dejando que Voldemort se acurrucara a los pies de la cama antes de acostarse.

Harry estuvo leyendo un rato, escuchando la respiración casi inaudiblemente suave de la serpiente antes de que sus ojos se inclinaran demasiado para que pudiera seguir leyendo.

Una vez más, puso un encantamiento de calefacción a Voldemort, perdió un lado su libro y sus gafas, y se quedó dormido.

Esa noche soñó que estaba en un bosque con los árboles más grandes que jamás había visto, o bien él era muy pequeño.

Hacía frío y su vientre se sentiría como si estuviera completamente vacío, pero se obligó a ignorarlo.

Cada vez que intenta lanzar un hechizo experimentaba un aumento de pánico, ya que no importa lo que intenta, desde un simple Lumos a hechizos avanzados, nada funcionaba.

Se cree impotente (Algo que odiaba) y extrañamente solo.

Lo único que lo puso en marcha fue la necesidad de venganza y la posibilidad de ayuda en los lugares más improbables, aunque este pensamiento lo hizo palidecer más que su impotencia.

Nunca había tenido a nadie en quien confiar, así que ¿por qué de repente se vio obligado a hacerlo ahora y con esa persona, de todas las personas?

Sintió rabia y repulsión generalizada.

Cuando Harry se despertó fue en una transición suave. Notó que su piel se veía un poco húmeda, pero no era el lío empapado en sudor que solía ser cuando recibía visiones de Voldemort.

Entrecerrándose en la oscuridad, Harry apenas pudo distinguir la forma fantasmal de la cobra acurrucada al pie de su cama, todavía dormida.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en su almohada, moviéndose sobre su espalda. Esta visión había sido drásticamente diferente de las otras.

Por un lado, no dolía en absoluto, y en segundo lugar, no creía que hubiera sido intencional.

Lo que vio fue el tipo de pesadilla de Voldemort, o quizás más exactamente, el recuerdo. Al parecer, su conexión estaba en pleno funcionamiento, pero ya no parecía estar tan controlado... tal vez, como el dolor por el tacto, el control de la conexión era un aspecto de la magia de Voldemort y la capacidad de usar Legilimancia y Oclumancia.

Harry ahora se preguntaba si podría ser la conexión, y si Voldemort podría recibir sus sueños también.

Harry reflexionó sobre estos pensamientos por un corto período de tiempo más antes de quedarse dormido y en sus propios sueños.

Al día siguiente, se podía a Harry sentado algo ansioso en el aula de DCAO, esperando que Snape llegara.

Voldemort estaba envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, oculto por su túnica e intentando actuar lo menos posible. Harry le había dado instrucciones estrictas de que no tenía que reaccionar en ninguna forma a la presencia de Snape, por temor a que se delatara.

Por suerte para él, el hombre convertido en serpiente era inteligente y sabía que si quería alguna oportunidad para descubrir si Snape tenía un antídoto, tendría que actuar como una cobra normal y corriente.

Sin embargo, Harry tenía sus dudas de que el Señor Oscuro podría lograrlo, y culpó al mal genio por esta predicción.

En el momento en que Snape entró en el aula, con las túnicas ondeando detrás de él, todos se apresuraron a cerrar la boca y sentarse con atención en sus asientos. Harry siguió su ejemplo, tratando de ignorar la sensación de asfixia de Voldemort tensando sus espirales alrededor de su cuello en un obvio esfuerzo por no lanzarse contra el llamado traidor a su causa.

"Por favor, pase a la página trescientos cuarenta y tres", soltó Snape, colocándose detrás del podio cuando el salón de clases se llenó con el sonido de los libros abriéndose de golpe y las páginas volteadas al que estaba.

Harry tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Snape era uno de los más competentes de todos los profesores de DCAO que habían tenido en el pasado.

Sus lecciones realmente resultaron ser útiles en una aplicación práctica. Podrían haber sido un poco más oscuros de lo que prefieren algunos, pero cualquier cosa para ayudar a un vencer al Señor Oscuro Voldemort era bueno, ¿verdad?

Lástima que Harry no pudo disfrutarlo, ya que el hombre todavía tenía un rencor ardiente contra él, o, quizás más exactamente, su padre. Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan.

Durante toda la lección, Harry siguió mirando furtivamente a Snape, buscando alguna indicación que reconociera, o sospechaba que la serpiente le rodeaba el cuello.

El tiempo pasaba y Snape ni siquiera había notado el nuevo conpañero de Harry.

 "Sr. Potter", dijo Snape sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba, el bastardo. "Por favor, dime cómo matarías a un Infirius?"

Voldemort en realidad se rió, probablemente por la obvia expresión en blanco de Harry. Harry recordó que Dumbledore mencionó que Voldemort había creado una vez un ejército de Infiris, pero nunca mencionó cómo matar a uno. ¡Ya estaban muertos, por el amor de Dios!

Harry también creía firmemente que Snape a propósito le hizo una pregunta que ni siquiera habían encontrado en el libro todavía.

"Erm", dijo Harry con elegancia.

:Fuego, idiota.:

"Fuego, señor". Snape miró hacia arriba con una mueca.

"Correcto", entonó, antes de mirar hacia abajo una vez más, claramente intentando pensar otra pregunta imposible, pero se detuvo e hizo una doble toma muy cómica. Sus ojos negros estudiaron a Harry y, lo que es más importante, a la "mascota" de Harry.

Claramente nadie había informado al hombre de la nueva adición al Castillo de Hogwarts.

Harry no estaba seguro de si Snape había parecido tan sorprendido por la serpiente, porque sospechaba de quién era o porque era simplemente un shock ver un animal peligroso envuelto alrededor del hijo del enemigo más odiado.

En cualquier caso, Harry, para obtener un efecto adicional, obtener una mano y acariciar la cabeza de Voldemort, sorprendido cuando dicho hombre-serpiente golpeó su cabeza contra la mano ofreció un cambio. Parecía que Harry no era el único capaz de resolver la situación.

El niño se aseguró de mantener su expresión en blanco durante todo el encuentro.

Snape solo se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos, antes de que él se sacudiera de su estupor menor.

Llamando a alguien más, Snape repitió la lección e ignoró por completo a Harry el resto de la clase.

Luego, Harry encontró un pasillo vacío para dirigirse a Voldemort en privado.

:¿Qué piensas? No podría decir si él simplemente se sobresaltó al verme con una serpiente grande o porque supuso que eras tú: La cabeza de Voldemort se cernía sobre el hombro de Harry mientras responde.

:No estoy seguro. Su reacción fue muy vaga: a Harry le pareció que a Voldemort no le importaba la reacción vaga, solo quería que el Maestro de pociones muriera.

En ese momento, Harry sabía lo que tenían que hacer y sonrió con anticipación.

:Bueno, Voldemort, ¿alguna vez has metido la nariz en cosas que no deberías con un Gryffindor?:

:...Vas a intentar que me maten, ¿no?:

:No, ya lo intenté, y sabemos cómo resultó. Además, creo que es hora de que vivas un poco:

:Oh, diversión:


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debería actualizar una vez cada mes o debería tardar menos?

:Potter, ¿Qué estás planeando?:

Harry inclinó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo y miró a Voldemort.

:¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy planeando algo?: Harry esperaba que su rostro pareciera sospechosamente inocente.

:Potter, te has ido a la cama todavía vestido con tu túnica. Incluso con los zapatos puestos.:

Harry levantó perezosamente su libro de vuelta al nivel de los ojos y respondió, sabiendo que irritaría a la serpiente-hombre :Huh, así que lo estoy: la comisura de su boca se curvó cuando Voldemort, como era de esperar, hizo una mueca irritada. 

Afortunadamente , Harry agregó: Bueno, tal vez estoy planeando algo. ¿Qué piensas sobre colarnos en la oficina de Snape?:

La mitad superior de Voldemort se levantó de la cama. 

:Asumo que tus intenciones son descubrir si Snape estuvo involucrado en mi transformación. También supondré que no tienes un plan para hacer eso: comentó secamente.

Harry pateó sus piernas debajo de las sábanas mientras rodaba casualmente sobre su costado, desplazando a un Voldemort silbante de su lugar en el edredón.

:Oh, tengo algunos planes.:

Harry continuó leyendo, sabiendo que Voldemort esperaba que él explicara. Harry, por supuesto, no le daría esa satisfacción. Le gustaba pensar que le estaba enseñando al Señor Oscuro el arte de preguntar en lugar de exigir.

:Potter, dime cómo vas a colarte en la oficina del traidor.:

Harry suspiró mentalmente. Fue un trabajo en progreso.

:Bien, vamos a usar esto.: Harry sacó un trozo de pergamino doblado de debajo de su cama y lo colocó encima de su edredón rojo en la línea de visión de Voldemort.

:Potter, siempre pensé que eras un idiota. Me alegra ver que no me equivoqué.:

Sonriendo con picardía, Harry dejó de fingir que parecía leer y se encogió de hombros. :Le dijo la olla al cazo.:

Tomando su varita, Harry le enseñó a Voldemort el Mapa del Merodeador, sobre el cual la serpiente comentó que era un pedazo de basura que solo los idiotas necesitarían usar. Harry tomó sus palabras como que estaba bastante impresionado con el objeto. Harry realmente no había querido mostrarle a Voldemort todos sus secretos, ya que le enseñó la capa la primera noche, pero ¿Qué opción tenía? Necesitaban ir a las mazmorras y esta era la forma más fácil sin ser atrapado y tener que responder algunas preguntas incómodas sobre qué estaba haciendo exactamente , dependiendo de dónde lo atraparon (Snape: "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi oficina?") Harry esperaba que al final, los beneficios fueran mayores que los sacrificios que se tomaron para llegar allí. 

Dentro de la privacidad de la cama tapada con cortinas de Harry, los dos examinaron el Mapa, observando los pasillos libres de estudiantes y profesores mientras la noche se hacía tarde. Harry se centró particularmente en los movimientos de Snape, sabiendo que el hombre tendía a patrullar los pasillos más tiempo que la mayoría, atrapando a los estudiantes que encontraba durante el toque de queda y dándoles arduas detenciones.

Mientras que Snape era el profesor de DADA este año, todavía era inherentemente un maestro de pociones y, por lo tanto, había mantenido su laboratorio personal y su oficina en las mazmorras para su uso. La idea era que si había alguna información sobre qué poción él podría haber usado en Voldemort, se encontraría allí. Lo que eso significaba que Harry y Voldemort tenían que bajar a los niveles inferiores del castillo sin ser atrapados, irrumpir en la oficina de Snape, pasar lo que podrían ser minutos u horas buscando cualquier evidencia de su participación en la situación de Voldemort, salir sin ser detectados y regresar a la Torre Gryffindor.

:Fácil. Bueno, excepto por toda la parte de "irrumpir en la oficina de Snape"...pero llegar allí y, en teoría, alejarse es fácil.: Harry se detuvo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. :¿Quizás podrías deslizarte por debajo de la puerta...?:

Voldemort se hinchó de indignación. :¡Potter! Puedes ser un estúpido Gryffindor, pero yo no lo soy :

:Entendido, no deslizarse por debajo de la puerta.: Harry levantó la barbilla con la mano, notando que Voldemort parecía estar contemplando algo.

:Llévanos a las mazmorras, y puedo llevarte a la oficina del mentiroso:

Después de pensar un momento antes de finalmente encogerse de hombros, Harry le dijo :Por mí bien.:

:…Más vale que tengas una manera de entrar. Estúpido Gryffindor.:

:¿Qué pasaría si Snape no fue el que te dió la poción?: preguntó Harry, ignorando el comentario de Voldemort. :¿Entonces que? ¿Debería pedirle ayuda si ese fuera el caso?:

:Fue él.: dijo Voldemort con confianza.

Harry le lanzó una mirada exasperada. :Eres imparcial porque te engañó.:

:Fue él, Potter. Si no puedo identificar la poción, entonces debe ser una variedad rara o recién inventada. Solo alguien de su calibre, tanto en pociones como en mis filas, podría haber metido esa poción en mi té.:

"Todavía no puedo creer que bebas té..." Harry murmuró para sí mismo, obteniendo un siseo agravado de Voldemort en respuesta.

Finalmente, a las once y media, el punto en el mapa con la etiqueta "Severus Snape" se arrastraba hacia las mazmorras y hacia sus habitaciones privadas. Entonces, poniéndose su capa de invisibilidad y silenciando sus pasos, Harry se escabulló y salió de la sala común hacia los pasillos de la escuela. Hizo un progreso más rápido de lo normal, ya que Voldemort mantuvo sus ojos en el Mapa ("'Pedazo de basura' mi trasero", murmuró Harry) mientras Harry simplemente se concentraba en caminar. Como resultado, bajar a las mazmorras a la oficina de Snape fue fácil; lo difícil aún estaba por llegar. Afortunadamente, hasta ahora Snape parecía inclinado a permanecer dentro de sus habitaciones. A Harry no le importaba saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Invisible, el joven se paró frente a la puerta de una cámara que guardaba una gran cantidad de recuerdos desagradables para él.

:Alohomora no va a funcionar, ¿verdad?:

:Por supuesto no. Tendrás que usar magia pársel.:

:…¿El qué?:

Voldemort siseó molesto. :Eres un maldito hablante de pársel, Potter. Me enteré y vi parcialmente en tu mente lo que sucedió en tu segundo año. Entraste en la cámara. Y gracias, por cierto, por matarme, una vez más, y a un Basilisco de mil años.: Voldemort estaba claramente siendo sarcástico, y Harry no lo apreciaba.

:¡Tú y tu maldito Basilisco intentaban matarme! Soy el maldito niño que no muere, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Y deja de meterte en mi mente, bastardo!:

:¿Has terminado?: Voldemort sonaba realmente fastidioso. Harry suspiró con igual exasperación.

:Como decía, si pudiste entrar en la Cámara; puedes entrar aquí.:

:Um, estoy bastante seguro de que Snape no colocó una contraseña en lengua pársel en la puerta de su oficina...:

:Y ahí es donde entra en juego la magia pársel. Decir la palabra "ábrete" en Parseltongue puede ser solo eso, una palabra, pero si le pones magia, se convierte en magia pársel. Debido a que es muy raro, y un tipo diferente de magia, la mayoría de los hechizos normales no pueden protegerse de ello. Severus Snape es un mago inteligente y capaz —dijo a regañadientes— pero hay algunas cosas para las que no se puede preparar:

Harry absorbió cuidadosamente lo que le dijeron. 

:Entonces, ¿usé Parselmagic para entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Cómo hice eso sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, en primer lugar?:

Voldemort movió su lengua, las puntas de la misma rozaron la mejilla de Harry, causando una sacudida por la sensación. :Tienes que intentar que lo que dices actúe como un hechizo. Enfócalo. Cuando abriste la Cámara, pretendías que se abriera el pasaje, y así fue. En este momento, si tienes la intención de que la puerta se abra cuando hables, lo hará:

Harry estaba un poco impresionado por las perspectivas. Había investigado un poco acerca de ser lengua Parsel, pero, naturalmente, la biblioteca de Hogwarts no tenía mucho material para trabajar. Nunca había sabido que la lengua pársel podía hacer más que permitir que se comunicara con las serpientes.

:¿Snape no se dará cuenta?:

:El hechizo no actuará contra el hechizo normal que colocó en la puerta; por lo tanto, tal como está, abrir la puerta de esta manera será imposible de rastrear. Entonces no, no lo hará:

Más seguro pero aún dudoso, Harry preguntó: ¿Necesito mi varita? Supongo que realmente no lo usé para la Cámara...:

:Ayuda al principio, pero no lo necesitas . ¡Ahora adelante, estás perdiendo el tiempo!:

Ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta y levantando su varita, Harry reunió la creencia y la anticipación de lo que sucedería cuando hablara, esperando que lo estuviera haciendo bien. No debería ser tan difícil, se dijo, ya que lo había hecho cuando tenía doce años sin siquiera saber que lo estaba haciendo en primer lugar.

:Ábrete: siseó. No pasó nada. Maldita sea.

:Concéntrate e inténtalo de nuevo: Voldemort insistió, no necesariamente suavemente, pero al menos no presionó más a Harry, por lo que el joven estaba agradecido.

Frunciendo los labios, Harry se concentró en la imagen de la puerta abriéndose, creyendo que así sería, y volvió a silbar la palabra.

:Ábrete: Inmediatamente notó la diferencia con respecto a la última vez, el leve hormigueo cuando la magia fluyó de su núcleo y afectó el medio ambiente a su alrededor con una corriente libre diferente a la magia que se enseña en la escuela. Con repentina facilidad, la puerta de la oficina de Snape se abrió con un sonido mínimo.

:Bien hecho, Potter.: dijo con poco entusiasmo, pero Harry sonrió ante el cumplido, y rápidamente entró y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Una vez dentro, Harry se quitó su capa de invisibilidad y se la colocó sobre el brazo para que siempre la tuviera a mano. Levantó su varita, el encanto Lumos ya brillaba desde la punta, e inspeccionó la habitación.

:¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?:

Sacudiendo la lengua, Voldemort dijo con un tono asediado :Los estantes de pociones: la palabra 'imbécil' nunca fue dicha pero los dos la escucharon.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry se acercó a la pared que contenía una multitud de viales y botellas con todo tipo de formas y tamaños, cada uno con un líquido colorido. Reconoció algunos, pero la mayoría ni siquiera podía soñar con adivinar.

Trabajando juntos, Voldemort se levantó de su percha en el hombro de Harry y miró los estantes sobre los que Harry miraba, revisaron cada poción en una sección antes de pasar a otra. Cada vaso estaba claramente etiquetado, por lo que al menos no estaban perplejos en ese aspecto. Harry, después de haber tenido una motivación cuestionable para aprender Pociones, tuvo que preguntarle a Voldemort cuáles eran algunas de las mezclas cuando no reconoció el nombre.

Pronto, después de varios minutos de búsqueda, quedó claro que, si bien había una gran variedad de pociones allí, ninguna de ellas era de particular rareza o interés, ni siquiera desconocida. Harry postuló que tal vez uno de los viales estaba mal etiquetado a propósito, pero Voldemort tenía otra idea.

:Debe haber otro lugar para las pociones realmente importantes:

Harry se tomó un momento para digerir eso, antes de lamentarse :Oh Merlín, ¿Ahora tenemos que entrar en su habitación?: Harry hizo una mueca, se apartó de los estantes y se frotó la frente, rozando la famosa cicatriz. :¿Que hacemos ahora? Como dije, ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si Snape fue quien te dió la poción. Podríamos estar persiguiendo al equivocado:

Voldemort guardó silencio por varios momentos, su lengua rápidamente moviéndose dentro y fuera de su boca. Harry aprovechó ese momento para revisar el mapa, asegurándose de que Snape aún estuviera donde lo habían visto por última vez.

"¡Oh, mierda!"

Como a la suerte de Harry le gustaba molestarlo en los momentos más inconvenientes, naturalmente, cuando revisó el Mapa, el nombre de Snape ya no estaba en su habitación, sino que serpenteaba por los corredores de las mazmorras en un camino que llevaría más allá de su oficina. No sabía si realmente se pararía allí o no, pero Harry no se arriesgaría. :Tenemos que irnos.:

:¡Espere! Puedo saborear el aire frío y la suciedad. Creo que hay una habitación debajo de esta: su lengua se volvió a mover, tal vez para confirmar sus hallazgos.

:No me importa, podemos volver más tarde. Snape está de camino aquí y prefiero que no me atrape.:

Voldemort estaba claramente muy infeliz cuando Harry arrojó su capa sobre los dos otra vez y salió rápidamente de la habitación después de asegurarse de que nada fuera molestado. La cerradura mágica de Snape se restableció automáticamente en el momento en que cerró la puerta detrás de él. Observando el Mapa del Merodeador, Harry vio como su nombre se apartaba del de Snape. Se sintió aliviado de su apresurada retirada cuando Snape se detuvo junto a la puerta de su oficina unos momentos después de que Harry se fue y entró allí. Sin embargo, el hombre no estuvo allí mucho tiempo antes de continuar caminando en dirección a Harry, para su consternación. Maldiciendo, caminó rápidamente para poner distancia entre ellos, sin confiar en su Capa de Invisibilidad para mantenerlo completamente sin ser detectado por la aguda percepción de Snape.

Usando el mismo sistema que tenían antes, con Voldemort mirando el Mapa del Merodeador y Harry caminando, volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

De repente, Voldemort siseó: ¡Alto!: en el oído de Harry, y el niño inmediatamente se congeló y miró el Mapa, tratando de ver cuál era el problema. Actualmente estaba justo afuera del Gran Comedor, y en la dirección opuesta estaba Albus Dumbledore. Detrás de él, Snape también se acercaba. 

:Quiero ver lo que están haciendo.: vacilando antes de asentir a regañadientes, Harry se deslizó hacia una pared y se apretó contra ella, cubriéndose en las sombras a pesar de que no había nada visible de él para que las sombras ocultaran.

:¿Crees que uno de ellos podría haber llamado al otro?: preguntó Harry suavemente, un par de ojos rojos y verdes observando atentamente cómo los dos puntos se acercaban más y más hasta que se interceptaban. 

Voldemort no respondió. Harry dirigió su atención al representante de la vida real de los puntos del Mapa cuando aparecieron a la vista e intentaron escuchar lo que decían.

"Severus, ¿cuál parece ser el problema?" Dumbledore preguntó en su manera amable.

El Maestro de Pociones miró a su alrededor antes de lanzar en silencio un hechizo de privacidad. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, pero Voldemort le dijo que dijera "Escuchar" en Parselmagic. Tomó dos intentos nuevamente, pero de inmediato pudieron escuchar a través de la barrera de privacidad una vez que fue lanzado.

"Las salas de mi oficina se tropezaron. Fui a investigar pero el intruso se había ido".

Interiormente, Harry hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podría haberse olvidado de las salas? Eso también demostraba cuán distraído estaba Voldemort por haberlo olvidado también. O tal vez Snape era más paranoico de lo que ambos consideraban que era.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía indiferente. "Tal vez fue una rata. ¿Hubo algo perturbado o tomado?"

Snape resopló. "Las salas antirrobo estaban intactas, así que no. Director, ¿por qué no me informó de la nueva... mascota de Potter?"

Dumbledore torció su mano ennegrecida frente a él en un gesto de conciliación. "Ah, sí, veo a qué te refieres. Quería ver si tal vez harías las mismas preguntas que yo. ¿Ha habido alguna señal de Voldemort desde que administraste la poción? Por cierto, bien hecho, mi muchacho Eso tuvo que haber sido difícil.

"Sí, lo fue," Snape arrastró las palabras irritado. “Los elfos domésticos son infinitamente protectores de las cocinas y los artículos que hay dentro. Pero logré verter un poco en la crema la noche anterior.

Harry se alegró de haberse puesto un hechizo silenciador, porque al admitir su culpabilidad, Voldemort había emitido un silbido agudo, escupiendo veneno en el proceso. Sin pensar, Harry levantó la mano y la alisó por la cabeza y la capucha de Voldemort, tratando de calmar su temperamento, todo el tiempo pensando: "¿Toma su té con crema?" porque lo encontró extraño. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el gesto inconsciente funcionó, y la serpiente se quedó en silencio y se concentró en escuchar nuevamente.

"Ninguna señal", informó Snape, ignorando los cumplidos de Dumbledore. "Como dije, esa despreciable excusa para un mago Colagusano afirmó que mató a una gran serpiente blanca el mismo día. Yo, por supuesto, oblivié (Se refiere a que lanzó un obliviate) a la rata. Sin embargo, no había restos como prueba, pero nadie lo ha visto desde entonces, ni siquiera aquellos permitidos en la base del Señor Oscuro, y Colagusano insistió en que estaba muerto ".

"Hmm, si ese es el caso y ese fue Voldemort, entonces el resultado de la poción fue ciertamente inesperado, entre otras cosas". Dumbledore dijo que de esa manera, algo seco y molesto, Harry pensó que le faltaba algo, pero esperaba que las cosas se aclararan cuanto más escuchara.

"Aparentemente", continuó Dumbledore, "no habíamos tenido en cuenta algún aspecto de cómo reaccionaría con el cuerpo y la magia de Voldemort". ¡Una serpiente! ¡Imaginate! Pensé con seguridad que esa mezcla en particular resultaría en una transformación al cuerpo temporal antes del ritual con Harry, o incluso la sombra de antes. El propósito de la poción era usar estados debilitados del pasado como plantilla para la transformación. ¿Tal vez esa era su forma de animago? Hmm me pregunto si el otro...

"Sí, sí, lo sé", se quejó Snape, interrumpiendo lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir e insertando sus propias palabras. “La contraparte probablemente también dará resultados interesantes. En cualquier caso, no tiene ninguna consecuencia. Lo que necesito saber ahora es si crees que Voldemort ha sido desterrado una vez más.

Ociosamente, Harry se preguntó por la elección de palabras de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué "desterrado" y no "asesinado"?

"Ese sería el caso preferido". Snape murmuró algo en voz baja que Harry no pudo escuchar correctamente, algo sobre "ido para siempre", y decidió que probablemente podría completar el resto.

Más fuerte, Snape dijo, "Pero no estás seguro. ¿No te parece extraño que días después de Colagusano encontrara una extraña serpiente blanca en la mansión de Tú-Sabes-Quién, y que el chico Potter también encuentre una?"

Dumbledore no parecía afectado, como siempre. "Sí, es una extraña coincidencia, ¿no? Las coincidencias son un tipo de magia difícil en este mundo. Sin embargo, realmente no crees que Harry sea capaz de ayudar a Voldemort, ¿verdad?"

Snape se burló y dijo: "Es un Gryffindor; va más allá de mí el por qué es tan estúpido ".

Harry se sintió muy ofendido. Tal vez que Voldemort lo llamara estúpido varias veces al día le daba una tolerancia reducida a los que lo llamaban así, pero en ese momento, Snape estaba oficialmente fuera de su lista "No tocar" después del Séptimo Año. Ese idiota podría valerse por sí mismo. No importa que Harry realmente estuviera ayudando a Voldemort ... ¡Con eso se había pasado de la raya!

"Para Voldemort haber llegado a Hogwarts como una serpiente ordinaria en tan poco tiempo sería una hazaña. Sin embargo, puse un hechizo vinculante sobre Harry y su serpiente como precaución. Te lo aseguro, durante la 'prueba' de la serpiente en las próximas dos semanas antes del descanso no podrá alejarse a más de tres metros de distancia de Harry. Si alguien hubiera entrado en tu oficina, es muy improbable que fuera la serpiente de Harry mientras Harry mismo reside en la Torre Gryffindor. ".

Cuando Harry escuchó cómo Dumbledore habló del hechizo vinculante, sintió aprensión por el peligro implícito para Voldemort si decidía escapar. Luego se preguntó si sentía preocupación por el Señor Oscuro, pero no pudo llegar a una conclusión al respecto. Alrededor de su cuello, Voldemort permaneció inusualmente silencioso.

"¿Qué te hace confiar en que Potter no ayudaría al Señor Oscuro si él es esa serpiente?"

Desde donde se escondió Harry, pudo distinguir la expresión serena de Dumbledore firme hasta algo más serio. "Vamos, Severus, debemos confiar en Harry. Él es el único capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, y si realmente es desterrado una vez más, entonces Harry tendrá tiempo para completar su tarea".

Bendice a Dumbledore y sus discursos inductores de culpa. Harry frunció el ceño, dejando a un lado los sentimientos para escuchar qué más se puede decir.

"Todavía creo que poner todas tus esperanzas en un chico es extremadamente tonto".

La cara de Dumbledore era una vez más jovial. "Ah, pero Harry no es un chico común, ¿verdad? Pero ahora es tarde. Te veré en la mañana, Severus".

Snape murmuró unas buenas noches tristes antes de girar sobre sus talones y regresar a las mazmorras. Dumbledore también regresó a su lugar de origen, dejando a Harry y Voldemort solos en la oscuridad.

:¿Y bien?:

Voldemort movió su lengua. :Qué curioso: siseó la serpiente casi ausente.

:Um, hola, Tom, ¿Y la poción? ¿Estabas prestando atención? Porque no parece importarle demasiado.:

:Por supuesto que me importa, mocoso, pero también se divulgaron alguna otra información interesante.:

:Huh: Harry reflexionó: ¿Por qué dicen que soy el único que puede matarte? ¿Yo, un niño de dieciséis años con apenas una fracción de conocimiento como tú?:

:Parece que puedes ser más de lo que pareces.:

Harry se burló y levantó las manos. :¡No tu también! Pensé que de todas las personas tú eras de los que se negarían a verme como un título, como el Niño que vivió, el Elegido o el Salvador. En realidad, no soy nada especial.: 

'¿Por qué le digo esto al Señor Oscuro exactamente?' Harry se peguntó a sí mismo.

La lengua de Voldemort se movió de una manera curiosa. :Sobreviviste a la Maldición Asesina .:

:¿Sabes lo que piensa Dumbledore? Él piensa que es el poder del amor lo que te derrotará. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Abrazarte hasta la muerte? Sobreviví a esa maldición asesina porque mi madre se sacrificó por mí. Tú solo escuchaste una parte de esa profecía que auto-cumpliste. Si no hubieras ido allí esa noche, no habría sido marcado como tu igual y probablemente estarías gobernando el mundo en este momento.:

Voldemort estuvo contemplativamente en silencio por un momento antes de silbar suavemente: ¿Conoces la profecía, no?:

'¡Oh, mierda!' Harry pensó. "No quise decir tanto..."

:¿Quieres decir que no lo sacaste de mi cabeza?: preguntó Harry, deteniéndose.

:No. Dime, Potter, ¿qué dice?: dijo el hombre serpiente dulcemente. Emm, más dulce de lo normal er, sí, eso es.

Harry suspiro. Oh, bueno. Tal vez Voldemort finalmente se dará cuenta de que todo fue su culpa por hacer caso a la estúpida profecía en primer lugar.

:Después de lo del ministerio el año pasado, Dumbledore me llevó a su oficina y me mostró el recuerdo de cuándo se pronunció la profecía por primera vez: Harry explicó.

Cerrando los ojos, susurró: "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...".

Harry odiaba esa profecía. Por eso, toda su vida había sido una gran decepción. Dumbledore cree que es su habilidad para amar lo que derrotará a Lord Voldemort, lo que sea que eso signifique. En realidad, Harry apenas lo sabía; creció en un hogar sin amor, e incluso ahora no está seguro de cuán puro es el amor que él y sus amigos comparten. A veces parecía que era solo un amor condicional, en lugar de incondicional. Un matrimonio de conveniencia. Otras veces eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Fue muy confuso.

Voldemort dio un resoplido delicado, rompiendo a Harry de su melancolía. :Tú no eres mi igual.:

:¿Sí? Dile a Dumbledore eso, porque parece pensar que esta profecía es exacta. Yo diría que mi supuesto poder secreto es la tonta suerte, pero creo que, en todo caso, lo sabes: Harry se burló.

: Sí, eso es muy irritante. Pero dejemos este tema por ahora, ya que no nos lleva a ninguna parte, y regresemos a la Torre.:

:Sí, Maestro: Harry dijo burlonamente, revisando el mapa antes de partir.

Una vez instalado de forma segura en su cama, Voldemort se acurrucó frente a Harry, con los ojos rojos brillando. Ahora podían discutir lo que habían escuchado sobre la poción que Snape usó.

:De lo que deduzco, la intención de la poción era transformar a una persona en un estado debilitado pasado. Los resultados pueden variar ampliamente, dependiendo de la persona, ya que hay todo tipo de debilidades a las que una persona podría estar sujeta:

Harry consideró esto, comparándolo con sus propias suposiciones que había hecho de lo que escuchó de Dumbledore. :Creo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿la mayoría de la gente no volvería simplemente a la infancia? Ese parece ser el estado más débil posible.:

Voldemort sacudió su pequeña cabeza. :Quizás, pero como dije, dependería de la persona. Tengo que admitir que Severus Snape es un maestro de pociones brillante. La poción que me dio es poderosa aunque inespecífica. Algo así sería muy difícil de preparar, y mucho menos inventar, si eso es lo que Snape ha hecho. También requeriría más que un poco de magia desviada:

:¿A qué te refieres con 'inespecífica'?:

:Piénsalo; su observación de que la infancia es el estado más débil de una persona es precisa, pero ¿digamos que una persona pasó por un período de depresión? En ese caso, son emocionalmente débiles y, de hecho, pueden cumplir los términos de la poción. O tal vez una persona fue temporalmente cegada o maldecida. Sospecho que la poción de Snape podría devolver a una persona a cualquiera de esos estados. Me imagino que incluso podría matar si hubiera una persona que hubiera muerto pero que volviera a la vida antes de que el alma tuviera la oportunidad de partir por completo. Sea lo que sea, debe ser un estado de impotencia casi completa, es mi conclusión:

Harry estaba empezando a entender todo el concepto. :Entonces, para mí, mi estado debilitado podría no ser como un bebé, sino tal vez como soy cuando los Dementores están cerca, o cuando cierto bastardo en particular me posee.:

Voldemort tuvo la audacia de reírse. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

:Pero para ti, si Snape y Dumbledore pretendían que volvieras a ese... extraño cuerpo que tenías antes de que Colagusano te arrojara al caldero la noche de la tercera prueba, o en esa forma espiritual. ¿Por qué te convertiste en una serpiente?:

:Para explicar de forma sencilla: este es mi estado más debilitado. Incluso yo no habría explicado este resultado, pero ahora que lo contemplo, tiene sentido. Mientras estaba en forma espiritual, no estaba completamente indefenso ya que podía poseer otros magos, y mientras estaba en forma temporal pude acceder a mi magia. En ambos estados tuve que confiar en mis seguidores, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Entonces, en cambio, la poción sacó la parte de serpiente de mí que Dumbledore no había tenido en cuenta. Sospecho que mi magia había tratado de protegerme, pero debido a que la poción no es mágicamente inerte, ya que lo más probable es que la requieriera mientras se elaboraba, mi magia reaccionó mal y, por lo tanto, le dio a la poción volátil el poder de darme una forma verdaderamente debilitada. Así que, como estoy ahora, estoy en mi punto más débil. Después de todo, tengo que confiar en ti, no en mis seguidores, sino mi enemigo. Solo tú puedes entenderme, y solo tú puedes ayudarme:

Harry estaba asombrado. :Eso es... eso es algo: respondió con poca elegancia.

:Sí: siseó Voldemort. :Esa poción es realmente una pieza significativa de magia y habilidad.:

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por varios momentos. :Mencionaron un antídoto: Harry finalmente dijo.

:Lo hicieron: Voldemort estuvo de acuerdo :Pero no estoy seguro si habló teóricamente o si realmente hay uno. Estoy seguro de que Snape tenía una bodega escondida debajo de su oficina. Muchos maestros de pociones lo hacen. Había una corriente de aire que no encajaba con el resto de la habitación. En todo caso, lo mantendría allí.:

Harry suspiro. :Cometimos un error esta noche al olvidarnos de las salas y ... oh, por favor, no me mires así, incluso los Señores Oscuros pueden equivocarse. De todos modos, tendremos que descansar antes de volver a intentarlo. Las vacaciones de Navidad son en dos semanas, y para entonces el hechizo vinculante que Dumbledore nos puso se habrá disuelto. Así que podremos intentarlo de nuevo, ya que me quedaré en el castillo.: 

'Sí', pensó Harry sombríamente. " No hay forma de que vaya cob los Weasley en vacaciones este año... no si es con Voldemort".

Voldemort se quejó pero tuvo que aceptar. De repente, ladeó la cabeza de manera extraña y enfocó sus ojos escarlatas en Harry.

:¿Sabías que se está muriendo?:

Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido. :¿Quien?:

:Dumbledore: la serpiente dijo con naturalidad. :Su mano ennegrecida es el resultado de una maldición oscura. Parece que el Director ha estado investigando cosas que no debería: el tono oscuro de Voldemort implicaba que sabía más, y estaba muy enojado por algo, pero Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para molestarse en preguntar.

"¿Se está muriendo?" Susurro Harry. "No te creo".

:Entonces eres un tonto: 

La peor parte fue que eso era algo que Harry podía creer.

Harry sacudió la cabeza tontamente. ¡No Dumbledore! El hombre, aunque externamente parecía marchito, para Harry parecía intemporal, algo constante que siempre estaría allí. Ese anciano aparentemente sabio que, con el tiempo, Harry había llegado a comprender, podría estar tan ciego como Voldemort sobre cómo funciona el mundo. El hombre había cometido errores, pero lo tiene permitido, puesto que es algo que cometen todos los seres humanos.

¿Pero ahora se estaba muriendo?

Sería el fin de una era. Dumbledore había sido el ícono de la Luz durante décadas, desde la derrota de Grindelwald. Si Dumbledore murió, ¿dónde los dejaría eso? El pánico comenzó a elevarse en la garganta de Harry.

Pero luego se centró en Voldemort nuevamente y se obligó a calmarse. Necesitaba mirar las cosas racionalmente, alejarse de la reacción inmediata y pensar, porque ahora había una imagen más grande que había estado perdiendo todo el tiempo... la pieza faltante del rompecabezas que no sabía que había estado estúpidamente sentado ahora fue recuperado y puesto en el lugar que le corresponde ahora.

Dumbledore había estado tratando de decirle algo, de enseñarle a Harry algo sobre Voldemort. Lo sabía desde que el Director lo había llevado a su oficina para ver viejos recuerdos sobre el enemigo que estaba sentado en la cama de Harry. Estaba tratando de impartirle a Harry algún tipo de conocimiento antes de morir. ¿Pero el qué? ¿Y por qué lo estaba haciendo de esta manera extraña e indirecta? Harry era el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba descubrir las cosas por sí mismo, pero a veces era más simple que alguien le ayudara, especialmente si el tiempo era esencial.

Fuera lo que fuese, Dumbledore lo dejaba descubrirlo por su cuenta, y Harry no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo antes o después de la muerte de Dumbledore. En cualquier caso, el plan de Dumbledore y Snape para debilitar a Voldemort comenzaba a tener más sentido. Mientras el tiempo de Dumbledore se estaba acabando, aparentemente estaba tratando de asegurarse de que Harry corriera un poco más. Harry aún no entendía las cosas, pero sabía que Dumbledore deliberadamente le ocultaba información. Era exactamente la forma en que trabajaba el viejo. Eso molestó a Harry, pero al final había decidido que mientras entendiera esto, dejaría que el Director jugara con sus reglas... por ahora.

Voldemort se estaba impacientando con el silencio. :No vas a llorar por mí, ¿verdad Potter?:

Harry se preguntó por la burla, pero luego recordó que se trataba del Señor Oscuro, que ser un bastardo era solo en su naturaleza y que no podía importarle un poco si Dumbledore moría. Todavía con un poco de shock, Harry sacudió la cabeza.

:No, no te preocupes, no me gustaría causarte ningún dolor emocional.:

:Ahórratelo, Potter. Porque no quiero tener que lidiar con tus quejas durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo.

:Oh, no te preocupes: Harry le dijo con alegría, haciendo a un lado todos los pensamientos sobre Dumbledore. :¡Pasarán rápido las semanas, especialmente cuando te diviertas conmigo!:

Voldemort siseó un gemido. :¡Semanas! Mis Mortífagos van a ser asesinados mientras tú permaneces a mi alcance y ni siquiera puedo tocarte.

:Mira el lado positivo: Harry dijo. :Tendrás mucho tiempo para reconstruir tus tropas mientras termino la escuela.:

:Ve a dormir, mocoso.:

:Sí, maestro:


End file.
